My PhOnE CaLL rOmAnCe!
by CrimsonKuroNeko-chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura recives a mysterious call... what is it about?


**Miharu: hey Minna!**

**Mikan: you actually made a one-shot?**

**Miharu: yea...**

**Natsume: what is this based on anyway?**

**Miharu: ...**

**Chiaki: y do u make crap like this?**

**Miharu: because i want to!**

**Chiaki: whatever... (Idiot...)**

**Miharu: *eyeroll* Whatever dont mind the idiot... HOTARUUUUU! DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Hotaru: Miharu Asuka-san does not own Gakuen Alice Tachibana-sama does .**

**Miharu:Thankyou!**

**Hotaru: u owe me crab brains... -_-**

**Miharu: Whatever... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Mikan Sakura always stayed by her best friend Yumi Sumatra side one day Yumi and her Latest Boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga broke up Mikan was already good friends with Natsume so she helped them get back together again but after a week or so they AGAIN broke up Mikan being a best friend of both Helped Natsume get back up on his feet but in the process she also fell in love with him…<p>

* * *

><p>Mikan was Currently chatting on facebook with one of her friends Ruka Nogi also close friends with Yumi and Natsume<p>

Ruka: Hey watsup?

Mikan: nm helpin Natsume again…

Ruka: ahh I see… hey do u love Natsume?

Mikan: …

Ruka: so u do

Mikan: yea

Ruka: well ever thought of tellin him?

Mikan: Nope

Ruka: y?

Mikan: Don't wanna ruin our friendship…

Ruka: oh…

Little did Mikan know they were planning on pulling a prank on her…

* * *

><p>"Call her!"<p>

" Fine"

"is she still awake"

"well she's chatting with ruka sooo yea"

"then go!"

* * *

><p><em>Ring…Ring…Ring…<em>

Mikan: hello?

Anonymous (Natsume): hi is this crackdonalds?

Mikan: no bye…

Anonymous (Natsume): wait why r u up so late little girl?

Mikan: I'm waiting for someone…

Anonymous (Natsume): who?

Mikan: Cant tell ya..

Anonymous (Natsume): is it a guy?

Mikan: maybe… y would u care?

Anonymous (Natsume): tell me do u like this guy?

Mikan: no

Anonymous (Natsume): ohhhh

Mikan: I don't like him I love him

Anonymous (Natsume): oh is thet so? *Grins why do ya love him?

Mikan: his personality the fact he can make my day brighter his cute nose his love for ***** and his cute red eyes that you could get lost in!

Anonymous (Natsume): what would ya do if he heard ya right now?

Mikan: id Scream and Laugh my ass out cuz I practically confessed to him…

Anonymous (Natsume): really? And if he said I love you back?

Mikan: then it would make my day perfect!

Natsume (normal voice): well then u better be happy cuz he just did!

Mikan: oh my god! NATSUME?

Natsume, Yumi, and Ruka:

Mikan: ok thts not funny!

Natsume, Yumi, and Ruka: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok ok dude u should have herd yourself!

Mikan: hey!

Natsume: ok thts enough guys!

Mikan: lemme talk to Yumi

Yumi: OMG tht was hilarious!

Mikan: tht was not cool man not cool at all

Yumi: hahahahaha ok thts enough 4 me here ur "lover" wants to talk to you

Natsume: so… does tht make us boyfriend girlfriend now?

Mikan: I guess so…

Natsume: …

Mikan: NATSUME? R U THERE?

Yumi: dude what did you do to him he's all sweaty and shit…

Mikan: IDK!

Yumi: oh he fainted…

Mikan: OMGG wake him up!

Yumi: yea Ruka is on it…

Natsume: SHIT!

Mikan: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?

Natsume: they Fucking kicked me!

Mikan: Sorry!

Natsume: it's ok (Shit damn that hurt)

Mikan: hehe *sweatdrop

Natsume: wait I'll brb

Mikan: k

Natsume: cool

Mikan: Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
>Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de<br>Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
>Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo<p>

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
>Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku<p>

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Namida tomaranai<br>Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
>Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo<p>

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
>Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta<p>

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
>Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?<p>

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
>Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo<br>Samukunai youni to  
>I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi<br>Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
>Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo<p>

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
>Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?<p>

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Mune ni komiageru<br>Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
>Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo<p>

Natsume: you have a really pretty voice

Mikan: *Blush* thanks… I guess

Natsume: No problem

Mikan: I still cant belive u guys tricked me! Yumi said even she never knew who called her too!

Natsume: heheheheh LOL I cant belive it u souded so cute! –Damn it's cold

Mikan: why?

Natsume: im outside

Mikan: your not wearing a jacket r ya?

Natsume: not really…

Mikan: R U STUPID? GO GET A JACKET UR GONNA GET SICK U IDIOT!

Natsume: Cant… Yumi locke me out… but she threw a jacket at me sayin Mikan will get mad at ya

Mikan: Trust me I WILL

Natsume: Fine *Shuffle*

Mikan: Good (:

Natsume: it's still freezing…

Mikan: I would help but cant…

Natsume: well it's getting late u better get some sleep (:

Mikan: ok… Bye…

Natsume: yea bye…

Right before Mikan ended the phone Natsume quickly called out her name

Natsume: WAIT!

Mikan: yea?

Natsume: I love ya

Mikan: Love ya too…

* * *

><p><strong>Miharu: well that was it...<strong>

**Tsukiko: she might make an alternate ending!**

**Miharu: so...**

**Everyone: REVIEW THIS STORY ONEGAISHIMAS!**


End file.
